Ginevra In Darkness Drabbles
by Selina Novella
Summary: Side stories for GiD that don't quite fit into the main story, but are still fun and can inform you a bit about the side characters. :
1. Victoria Wingates

Drabble 1 Virginia Riddle-Malfoy

Victoria prepares for Hogwarts

Victoria Wingates eye twitched as she looked down at her familiar. Tongue lolling over sharp white teeth, utterly unrepentent at his actions, Baskerville wagged his tail in delight at his masters annoyance, his black fur matching the ink stains on the floor surrounding him, the paw prints that made their way through her robes, oxford shirts, books and broken vials.

"Baskerville. I realise you are frustrated that you can not accompany me to Hogwarts, however ruining my belongings JUST PISSES ME OFF!" she finished in a yell.

The enormous dog winked one of his red eyes at her and to show her exactly what he thought of her annoyance began to clean himself.

Victoria growled quietly and moved to the fireplace and the floo powder located there, briskly tossed some in and thrust her head into the green flames. "Dornez!"

An aged butter in loose wizarding robes turned to her head in the kitchen and bowed. "Yes Miss Victoria?"

"Baskerville has decided to take his frustrations out on my belongs. Would you please come up and fix them?" Victoria asked, polite only for the sake of it, Dornez would obey any order without question, having been with her family since he was only a little older then she was now.

"Of course. I shall also bring up your tea."

"Thank you Dornez." Victoria removed her head from the fireplace, ignoring the discombobulating feeling of her head being whirled through green fire and past a couple grates.

Baskerville had made his way onto her bed while she was otherwise occupied and had covered the crisp white egyptian cotton with more inky dog prints. His large ears perked up eagerly, grinning and drooling with the greatest amusement a dog can display.

"I don't have time for this! And neither do you! I told you to either allow Dornez to change your form to something permitted by Hogwarts or to simply get used to the idea and return to training with the troops!"

Baskerville just yawned and rolled over and to all apperances fell asleep. Victoria rolled her eyes. She had other things to deal with then her recalcitrent familiar. She kicked her way through the glass, ink and clothing to her desk, and pulled foward the paper work that would set the day to day operations of the Wingates Organization in Dornez's capable hands until she returned home that summer.

It vexed her to do so. Although she trusted Dornez with her life, and with the lives of the people who counted on the Wingates Organization to live, it still irked her to have to sign away her legacy and heiritage for even a moment. Still her education was important, and her Uncle Artie insisted that he could not in good consience allow her to remain uneducated in the ways of both the wizarding and muggle worlds which she worked and he did before his death.

Still, she had been responsible for her regiment since she was 9 years old, and had worked with them since she learned to walk. And following Uncle Arties death at the hands of a vampire, his ghost, Dornez and Baskerville were the only family she had left.

A loud wuffling snore interupted her thoughts and she lobbed a paper weight at the black lump on her bed without thought. The grim gave a grunt as it hit his flank and bounced off, his eyes remaining closed, but his tail thudded against the mattress showing his amusement at the whole situation.

"Blasted dog." Victoria muttered, and with a clean pen stroke signed her name at the bottom of the forms. 


	2. Boredom

**Boredom**

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy**

September 2nd 1992

Hufflepuff Commonroom

Basil Wayne languished on a couch in the Hufflepuff common room. Jonathan Witson sat on a chair catercorner to him, working on a paper for herbology trying to figure out how exactly Terrance Toots had managed to kill a notoriously hardy whomping willow sapling.

"Bored." Basil announced.

"What?" Jon asked raising his head.

"BORED!" He raised his wand and began lazily hexing holes into the ceiling, ignoring the shouts of surprise the Hufflepuffs around him as they were showered with plaster. "Bored! Bored!" punctuating each "bored" with a hex.

"Stop that!" Jon yelped snatching the wand from Basil's hand. The dark haired boy flopped back despondently on the couch and brought the fingers of each hand together as though he was praying. "You would think something in this school would be interesting. But no. Petty people with petty boring problems." he sighed.

Jon raised an eyebrow as a couple older students sent "repairos" up at the ceiling. "You've been here for less than a day Basil. You can't possibly be that bored already. What about homework?"

"Finished it."

"You could read your text books."

"Finished them before summer started."

"Explore the castle?"

"I don't find it a challenge. My elder brother, Stephen, has been regaling me with tales of Hogwarts for the past 5 years, do you really think I didn't complete a full map of the castle in that time?"

"You can't have the whole castle memorized! It's not possible!"

"Not probable Jon. I'm a genius remember? What is for others is normal is for me asinine, and what is difficult is child's play."

"Alright, how do you get to the... astronomy tower from here?"

Basil sighed. "Left out of the door, down the corridor, up the main staircase into the Entrance Hall, go down the hall over the Valduct Overpass, back into Durham hall, take a left, and climb the stairs to the top. Or if it's a Wednesday you can go right, up down the corridor, down a flight of stairs passed the Potions classroom, take a straight at the fork, open the broom closet to your right and it will open up to a closet on the 9th floor of the Astronomy tower."

"That's incredible!" Jon was staring at Basil with a combination of awe, disbelief and slight hero-worship.

"It's elementary. And that doesn't solve my boredom."

"Well... why do you think the whomping willow sapling died when Toots touched it?" Jon threw out desperately.

"Terrance is the only son of Tildon Toots, the famed radio herbologist and Daisy Hookum author of My Life as a Muggle. Judging by the ill fit of his robes, the scars from dragon pox on his face, and his general attitude - I would surmise that out of frustration at his parents inattention to his needs his accidental magic caused all the plants in the house and indeed that he touches to die. This magic never faded as he still feels threatened by them. The muggles should consider themselves lucky that he was more annoyed with the plants then with them."

"You're making that up." Jon accused.

"Toots! Come here!" Basil ordered without looking toward the round door leading to the dormitories. Toots blinked as he entered the room and walked over.

"What's up Wayne?"

"You had dragon pox as a child, and were never given the cure. Why?"

Toots looked vaguely ashamed. "Mum and Dad were busy with projects and didn't catch it, I didn't know what it was and Dipsy our house elf didn't either. So I just suffered through it."

Basil nodded. "You like plants?"

Toots scowled. "No. I don't know why we have to take Herbology, I'd rather do potions or transfiguration, something useful."

"Final question - are those new robes?"

"Yes...?"

"They don't fit correctly. They're new but are ill suited to your frame. Why?"

"Mum picked them up on her way back from the Prophet office, she didn't get my measurements and hadn't seen me in a while. Why do you want to know all this Wayne?" Toots asked defensively.

"Simply proving a point. You had best tell Professor Sprout that your magic won't let you work with plants directly, you'll have to arrange another way to get your Herbology grade."

Toots nodded confusedly, wandering away.

Jon shook his head and tossed his notes into the fire place in the center of the room. "Is your brother's anything like you?" he asked in mingled horror and amazement.

"He's better, but I'll never tell him that. Stupid Ravenclaw... at least I don't have to share a house with him. He's getting fat anyway. Lazy git, he's like a big spider drawing all the knowledge to him and not doing anything interesting with it."

"Huh." Jon muttered.

"He's already been offered a job with both the muggle and magical ministries, Mummy was singing about it all summer." Basil sighed in annoyance and snatched his wand back while Jon wasn't paying attention.

"Wow. Um, what about books? You could read something?" Jon offered, half expecting Basil to inform him that he'd read them all already.

"Nothing interesting to read..."

"Well... I dunno, go learn an instrument!" Jon finally snapped out of ideas.

Basil stilled, then - "I think I will. I saw one of the prefects with a violin case. That will do nicely." He leaped off the sofa and into one of the tunnels leading to the boys dormitory, leaving Jon blinking at the empty place he had been.

"I really hope he asks before taking it..."

**AN - Just a drabble I popped out after finishing the newest chapter of Ginevra in Darkness. If you couldn't tell who these two are based off you either need to read more or are really thick. ;)**

**Also those directions are as exact as I could make them using the blue prints for Hogwarts from Page to Screen.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Lockhart and Garp

**Ginevra in Darkness Drabbles 3**

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy  
**

**Lockhart and Garp**

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Labyrinth do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Jim Henson Productions, and David Bowie. Ideas for some parts came from Pika-la-Cynique's works. Go check em out. ;)**

Gilderoy Lockhart, despite his bravado, had no illusions about his own abilities. He was a strong wizard. His spells worked very well. The problem was that he was absolute rubbish at remembering which spell was which. No one wanted to hire a wizard who couldn't remember whether to use _accio_ or _anapneo_ on a choking person. Summoning a piece of chicken threw that poor witch's esophagus was nightmare he still remembered. But there was one thing Gilderoy knew he was good at. Well, two things. He was good at exactly one spell, the only spell he never messed up and had a knack for – the oblivation charm. It had gotten his job on the Ministry Obliviation Squad after all, even with his OWL and NEWTs scored so low. And he was good at telling stories and getting attention.

His looks had entranced many a foolish witch and wizard into a broom closet with him when he was at Hogwarts, and it was this gift that, eventually, he used to charm his way into the confidences of witches and wizards around the world who confided their stories to him, he wrote them down – with a great deal of exaggeration and word play, and voila! He went from that Hufflepuff kid who got beat up for macking on some blokes girlfriend, to Gilderoy Lockhart – foremost expert on dark creatures, his books topped the best sellers list to the point where he had ghost writers writing some of his books like "Gilderoy Lockharts Guide to Household Pests". Which was rather obviously not written by him since it actually contained decent information. Gilderoy himself had gotten a T on his Care of Magical Creatures OWL after he had run out of lice to feed his bowtruckle, and scrambled until he transfigured a couple rocks into lice. The bow truckles had eaten them all and he would have gotten an O until the transfiguration failed. The bow truckles were screaming in pain as nutrients their bodies had absorbed and moved through their bodies returned to stone – blocking veins, causing bits of sharp rock to be in impossible places – bones split under the pressure of the rock inside, many had aneurisms and all of them died in great pain.

Because of the Bowtruckle Incident he was placed in detention with Professor McGonagall for the next two years, to be taught the absolute basics of transfiguration – such as do not transfigure anything into FOOD or WATER. Or ANY liquid! A person can breathe it in and once the transfiguration ends it results in things just like what occurred to the little bowtruckles.

But that was years ago. Now after a strong career, an Order of Merlin award (third class), winning Witch Weeklys best smile award 5 times running, and his book empire going fairly well, he decided it was time to take a breather. So when he found out about the opening at Hogwarts, well! He leapt at the chance. Who could tell the students what to do better than him? And since he could require whatever books he pleased as text books that alone would cause his books to bring in even more income! Each student buying a copy of Banshee, Gadding, Holidays, Travels, Voyages, Wanderings, and Year… and maybe he'd require Magical Me as well… give them something to aspire to. It sure gave him something to work towards, although he didn't bother trying very hard anymore.

And it got him closer to his long time crush – Severus Snape. _That voice! Those cheekbones! Those swishy robes! And those eyes!_ It was enough to make Gilderoy swoon. And now he was his equal, no longer the annoying little Hufflepuff who swang every which way, but a respected Professor. A colleague! And perhaps one day they would meet in the staff lounge and just happen to lock eyes across the fire….. ooooh!

Yes. Yes it was definitely the right move, going to Hogwarts. He was a bit put off by the number of objections his appointment received – but Dumbledore expressed full confidence in him and the Board of Governors had given him a year – if the students did well on their exams – which would be supplied by the board – then he would be allowed to continue teaching. He had the feeling however that Lord Malfoy in particular was anticipating the curse on the DADA position to get rid of him. Gilderoy however had no intention of actually staying more than a year at a time. He might come back every couple years when book sales were low, but other than that he had no real reason to stay – unless Severus gave him one. Ooooooh!

Ah, and here come the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years! He listened from the top of the stairs to their chatter – mostly the Gryffindor girls gossiping about how attractive he was. Excellent taste those girls had. Slytherins tended to put him off in general, one too many swirlies in the toilets as a student, but these were only first years. Nothing they can do… and of course now he's a professor! He could take points, and give detentions. He had an office! And house elves that followed his every command! This was living well indeed. The second years had just been a hick-up. These things happen. He had learned from that mistake. This time he was introducing them to the very complacent bundimun fungus that slowly ate at houses and had eyes. And the XXX on the Ministry danger measure was only for the damage it could do to houses, left on their own in a contained environment they were quite tame and shy. He enjoyed having them in his office as they watched his every move, it was like having an audience. Gilderoy chuckled. Then decided it was time to introduce himself to the students waiting bellow.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

Sarah Williams: muggleborn Hufflepuff first year had been asked by a harassed looking Professor Sprout if she wouldn't mind checking Lockharts rooms while he was in the hospital wing, she thought he had mentioned some plants and Sprout didn't want any dying from lack of care. Sarah readily agreed, eager to see the inside of a professors rooms – especially such a handsome one. Of course he was also extremely self-absorbed. She noted as she entered the messy rooms to see dozens of portraits of Lockhart hanging on walls, leaning against furniture, even a portrait of Lockhart as an artist painting himself ad infinitum. Maybe he wasn't so great… she thought looking around the room. The colors hurt her eyes, and that many shiny white teeth shouldn't be allowed. She began digging through piles of autographed photos, order forms for various hair products, the products themselves, muggle make up, and piles of robes, boots, hats, cloaks, and jewelry all over the place. She passed the Cornish Pixies who were rattling their cages in annoyance.

She looked inside and said – "Poor things! He forgot to feed you?" The chattering rose higher and she reached down to the bag on the floor beneath the cage and offered it. "Is this your food?" the chattering rose and they stopped rattling the bars, instead reaching out with small blue hands toward her. "Oh you poor dears!" Sarah said and opened the door to pour some food in. Instantly the pixies were flying out of their cage and into the open sack and quickly devoured every last drop of …. Whatever it was. Sarah wasn't sure.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, but I really should put you back in the cage." Sarah said uncertainly. One of the pixies flew up to look her in the eyes. Sarah placed her hand under it and it alighted so delicately. 'Such beautiful creatures really…' Sarah thought, until it bit her hard on the nose.

"OW!" She yelped and wacked away the poison blue menace.

"What's up lady?" asked a squeaky voice.

"That pixie bit me! And I had just fed them too!" Sarah complained, turning to find whom or what she was talking to. "It's not fair!"

Her eyes alit on a small creature with leathery features about a foot tall, skinny with a large head, eyes and mouth, and oversized hands and feet on very skinny limbs. It was a dirty brownish color, although it was hard to tell what his real coloring was, since he was covered in dirt, cobwebs, black oil, and chicken feathers. He was wearing a dirty loin cloth and was picking his ear with one knobby finger before removing it, looking at it considering and then holding it out to her – "Lady wants some? S'good!"

Sarah blinked in surprise – "Oh no thank you, I just had lunch." She replied politely to the odd thing. "I don't mean to be rude, but… what are you? Who are you?" she knelt so that the tiny creature was about at her eye level.

"I'm a goblin! From the Underground! Names's Garp! I steal the socks." He added proudly.

"That sounds like a very important job Mr. Garp." Garp puffed up proudly. "Excuse my ignorance, but you don't look much like the goblins I met at Gringotts." She asked politely – having read her book of faerie tales to pieces at a young age she knew the rules of magical creatures – don't get on their back, never eat or drink their food, don't go into a faerie ring, never destroy a faerie ring, and never be rude to a magical creature/being.

Garp scowled. "Them's not really goblins Lady. They is from King's first tries at subjects after he left the Queen. Think he got the idea from her dwarves. But Kingy's gots his own minions and citizens to be taking care of. She's a scary scary lady. Comes to visit and lets her bigbig bears play in the Labyrinth, goblins is left cleaning up for four days! And when there's 26 hours being in the Underground that a lot of work!"

Sarah tried to understand the information she was given. "So there is a kingdom, of Goblins. Lead by someone who is not a goblin, but created them. Dwarves work for the Kings Mother – who is also a Queen. And there are different types of Goblin?"

"Yep." Garp said distractedly doodling on the nearest portrait of Lockhart with what looked like muggle crayon. "First time try make goblins he used dwarf as base. That make goblins you is see. Not good – argumentative, wants all the power, too too smart stuff. So since he's gotta collect anyway, he uses the new arrivals as the base and now there are thousands of us! He made lots of stuff in the Underground. But stay away from the Fieries, they'll want to take off your head."

Sarah blinked. "Like in Wonderland? Off with their head?"

Garp gave her a look like she'd said something particularly stupid. "We's livin in the Underground. Not Wonderland. For that you need mirror travel or to be a Wonderlanders guest. Wonderlands no so great. Say like chaos, but switch the roses colors and heads is rolling! Garp stays out of there now. Got any beer?"

"No? I'm 11. I can't have beer." Sarah replied rather confused.

"Says who! Beer's good. Foamy." Garp informed her a look of pity on his leathery face.

"It's ok, honest. How did you get in here anyway?" Sarah asked trying to change the subject.

"Lockyheart buy some of Kingy's spies – eye lichen. Handy handy. Watchen everything! But was bad – only King sell spieses. Somebody stole em and sold em to Lockyheart – son of an aardvark thinkin theys bundamins. King wants to know who. Might drop em in the Bog."

"The bog?" Sarah asked, slightly overwhelmed.

"Bog of Eternal Stench. Makes ya stinky fer ever! Less King uses his balls to clean it off." The goblin grinned at her a smile so wide it seemed to split his head in half.

"So where are these eye lichen?" Sarah asked curiously sitting down on the desk.

"Is behind ya lady!" he goblin giggled and pointed a small stick like arm.

Sarah turned and found herself face to face – or eye to eye, with what looked a great deal like a bundin, only the eyes were on stalks – bright electric blue, blinking in turns. "Will they hurt me?" Sarah asked Garp who was now going through Lockharts clothes and putting every other sock into a pouch at his waist.

"Nah. Everything in Labyrinth teachin somat. Lady not wishin anyone away, but if yous did, you'd meet some faeries te teach yeh that yeh can't judge things by prettiness. I think they're ugly, but no one wants Garps opinion."

"They're kind of pretty." Sarah said, lightly stroking one of the stalks of the Eye Lichen, which gave a soft little purr.

"Awww!" Sarah cooed. The asked after a minutes thought. "Does your king need all of these back?"

Garp began gnawing on the tips of one of his ears. "Nope. Just said get em back. And he is finding next Boggy Bag Toss ball."

"May I keep a few then? Please? I'll take good care of them. What do they need to live?"

Garp shrugged. "Just need a wall. And sun. Sun's important. And will only move if asked politely – hard to kill. Cut off a head they just grow another one. Nuthin but the King can tell em to go'way. King can watch through dem's eyes. Mebe you learn too. Is ok with Garp. If King say no then he'll come. I'll blame you lady. Right?"

Sarah blinked from behind the Eye Lichen which had crawled...wriggled…pulled? their way off the wall and onto her shoulder where they where curiously investigating her hair. "Sure Garp. I don't want you to get in trouble. And these guys are so sweet! And I bet Mary and Katherine will flip when they discover we have living indestructible fungus in our dorm room." She giggled slightly evilly.

Garp tossed her a very old milk bottle that seemed to be full of some green mush. "Dat real bundimun. Put in their beds. Can't vanish em. I get their socks afore I leave."

Sarah decided this would be the perfect revenge for the two girls comments that of all things that popular vampire romance series was better than Shakespeare, Spencer, or Yeats! It made her ill. Especially the posters they put everywhere…. She shuddered at the thought. She preferred blondes anyway. Dangerous looking blondes. Like David Bowie. Mmmmm…

"Lady? Yous ok?" Garp asked, waving a small hand over her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. Are there anymore beings or plants that need to be fed or rescued before I go?" she asked.

Garp picked his nose thoughtfully. "His owl, might wanna do sommat about that. And the Ken-knee-zal kitties in the bedroom. Theys need waters. And Au-gu-reyes. And gnomes in crate."

Sarah glanced about figuring out where everything was and then said goodbye to Garp to free the various animals and magical creatures – getting surprised by a Boggart that turned into her Mother telling her that she never loved her, and her life was better without Sarah in it. Being a muggleborn Sarah had an option besides spells and hexes or crying and lying down to die. She swiftly kicked it in the knee and yelled "You're not my mother! She's way prettier than you!"

The stunned boggart dropped it's borrowed shape and Sarah became the first person to ever see in person what a boggart looks like when it's not trying to scare people. The fact that it looked like a small white bunny with large front teeth was confusing, but Sarah shook her head, deciding it was just another quirk of the magical world and never mentioned it again until her 5th year DADA OWL.

A white and tan barn owl tilted its head, watching the girl through the window as she set up a dolly out of the loudly complaining portraits and loaded the various creatures onto it and wheeled it out the door. 'Who is that?' it thought as it took wing.

**AN – please review! As you can see this takes place exactly previous to the events in GID chapter 11 and directly after. Sorry for anything I mess up on when it comes to time line stuff. HP stuff I'm good, muggle world events, not so much. ;)**


End file.
